


[DMC][DVD][R18]Dice to dawn番外-3V穿越篇

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 這是預定8月要出的噗浪安價本Dice to dawn的番外(因為我管不住自己的手)內容是3V穿越到5D5V相親相愛的這個世界，如果您沒有追這個系列其實並不影響閱讀，因為他本質上是個PWP但我還是簡單解釋一下目前這個世界的狀況是─尼祿與V正式結婚了，5D5V在事務所過著沒羞沒躁相愛相殺屠戮惡魔的生活他們曾經經歷過2D穿越過來，還有小時候到的維吉爾和但丁穿越過來的事情，還跑到過去救了另一個時間線的媽媽跟雙子所以，這是他們第三次碰到穿越，已經對這個世界的惡意非常習慣了以下稱呼3V為Vergil，5V是維吉爾內有5Vx5D  /  5Dx5V   /3Vx5D   /5Vx3V  ....沒把所有排列組合寫完是有點遺憾啦<<





	[DMC][DVD][R18]Dice to dawn番外-3V穿越篇

[DMC][DVD][R18]Dice to dawn番外-3V穿越篇

 

這是預定8月要出的噗浪安價本Dice to dawn的番外(因為我管不住自己的手)  
內容是3V穿越到5D5V相親相愛的這個世界，  
如果您沒有追這個系列其實並不影響閱讀，因為他本質上是個PWP  
但我還是簡單解釋一下  
目前這個世界的狀況是─尼祿與V正式結婚了，  
5D5V在事務所過著沒羞沒躁相愛相殺屠戮惡魔的生活  
他們曾經經歷過2D穿越過來，還有小時候到的維吉爾和但丁穿越過來的事情，  
還跑到過去救了另一個時間線的媽媽跟雙子

所以，這是他們第三次碰到穿越，已經對這個世界的惡意非常習慣了

以下稱呼3V為Vergil，5V是維吉爾

 

 

Vergil在墜落。  
那對他而言並不陌生，八歲時他已經墜落過一次，穿過人間直落地獄，從心理到生理意義上徹底的脫胎換骨，抽筋剝皮。

這次他自願落下，自願回到魔界，他一半血緣的故鄉，把弟弟留在人間，畢竟他是這麼天真又愚蠢，魔界不適合他。  
人間則不適合自己。

所以他放任自己墜落，穿過結界，穿過空間，伴隨著自己唯一的夥伴，不會背棄他的存在－閻魔刀，重重地摔落魔界的血海之中，然後失去意識。

 

「噗呃！咳咳咳！」Vergil爬了起來，因為口鼻被水浸没而嗆咳著，他本以為自己跌入了魔界的血池，但顯然目前他所在的地方跟血池沒半點關係，他並非泡在血裡而是水裡，而這怎麼看都只是個浴缸，可以塞進他一個190公分高的大男人的浴缸。  
他環顧四周，雖然浴缸很大，但浴室本身卻不怎麼寬，似乎是有進行過重建，但不管怎樣，魔界沒有浴缸，也沒有浴室，這怎麼看都是人間的風格。  
「怎麼回事……」

 

Vergil觀察著周遭，洗臉台的架子上雜亂的擺放了一些生活用品，他看著鏡子裡的自己，毫不猶豫的用手把頭髮爬梳上去固定著，謹慎的握著閻魔刀走出浴室。

 

外頭是個……應該算普通的房間？Vergil對人類裝潢的審美停留在小時候對家的印象，但他也知道每個人的房間各有其個性，足以判斷這個人的許多資料。而他第一眼看到的就是與房間的比例不合的雙人床，上頭散亂的攤著兩件大衣，紅色與黑色，而床上的被褥也完全沒有收整，隨意的攤放著,但衣服的主人並不在房間內。

 

Vergil觀察著周遭想到找出一點線索，首先吸引他注意力的是白牆跟地板上的血，很多的血跡，有新的也有舊的，不太像是一個人類流出後還能活下來的量，而這味道……有點像是但丁，又不一樣，甚至……有他自己自己的味道？

 

Vergil判斷著血跡的時間，雖然說有新有舊，但是新的血跡也已經發黑，大概是一天前留下的吧，這地方是反覆發生兇殺案嗎？而這房間裡的殘存魔力，為何如此的......像是是斯巴達家的血緣？他明明應該要落入到魔界的，這裡到底是.....?

 

Vergil在房間繞了一圈，除了這間房間特別髒亂之外也沒有其他發現了，於是Vergil決定再擴展一下查探範圍，他首先打開窗戶查看外面的狀況，而那街景令他訝異。  
這是但丁的事務所前，距離鐵門寧格爾就不到一公里的地方。  
但這街景看來卻和平而安逸，一點都不像才剛被惡魔蹂躪的樣子，他徹底打開窗戶探出頭，而本來應該有高聳的土台矗立的地方甚麼都沒有，也沒有被破壞的建築物，街上甚至還有零星的行人，完全沒有任何惡魔或魔氣的反應。  
「怎麼回事......」

 

Vergil決定出外查看，他轉身開門出去，外頭是狹窄的穿廊，往下看就是一樓，他曾經查探過這個地方，所以雖然細節有點不同，但應該是但丁的事務所沒錯，而要確定的方法也很簡單，他走下樓，拿起了辦公桌上那張照片，那是......母親的照片，他甚至也沒有機會持有的東西。  
他咬牙將照片面朝下放回去，仔細思索著到底是怎麼回事，這是魔界的幻覺嗎？或是陷阱？眼前的判斷資料尚且不足，Vergil決定繼續查看，而這個計畫在他走入飯廳之後付之東流。

 

**前方VD，非戰鬥人員請盡速迴避....上次2D穿越也是先VD呢

 

他看到了他這輩子沒想過會看到的景象，在各方面來說都是。

一個銀髮的男人，看起來是但丁，只是年紀大的多，他正趴在飯桌上放肆地呻吟叫喊著，看起來比他所認識的弟弟寬了大概一個尺碼不只，健壯的胸部貼在桌面上，雙手則被扣在後面，而箝制他雙手的同樣是個銀髮的男人，與他有著相似的臉孔，同樣比他大的多，臉上沒有太多表情，右手扣著但丁的手，左手則壓制著他的腰跨，即使從Vegil的角度看不到，他也能判斷出來那前後擺動的腰及現在的姿勢代表甚麼。

 

而幾乎是在Vergil踏入飯廳的一瞬間維吉爾就發現對方的存在了，而在發現對方的當下他就知道剛剛那種在意識邊緣搔癢的感覺是從哪裡來的，斯巴達的魔力，而且跟他一模一樣，這已經是第三次了，他們跟時空穿越可能太有緣了一點，他迅速的從對方的衣服和樣貌判斷出來那是大概18歲左右的他，但是解開封印前還是後他就不知道了。但不管怎樣這可不是個適合談話的狀況。  
也不過才三秒，維吉爾就決定暫停眼前的性愛，而被壓制的但丁在維吉爾停下來的同時發出抱怨：「維吉爾，別鬧了，快點繼續插我......」  
「我們有客人。」維吉爾說著，抬起但丁的下巴讓他望向門口。「看來是過去的我，我覺得這機率有點太頻繁了。」  
「啊，年輕的維吉爾。」但丁笑了開來。「想加入我們嗎？」但丁完全沒打算質疑維吉爾的判斷，對眼前的年輕人發出了邀請。

 

「......好啊。」Vergil在那個但丁開口之後從震驚中恢復了過來，他在腦中搜索著過去曾經在魔界碰過的狀況，幻象、噩夢、陷阱......他並非第一次「見到但丁」，只是通常都跟過去，跟父母和弟弟的生離死別相關，這是第一次看到感覺比自己年長的但丁，甚至......還有另一個自己？這是甚麼樣的幻想？新的惡魔品種？還是某種夢魔的新花樣，或是魅魔的把戲？  
如果是魅魔的話，狀況簡單很多，通常只要給予他們足夠的魔力─透過精液他們就會欣然離去，當然也可以直接出刀砍死對方，但很遺憾的是，Vergil很清楚，經過兩場激戰的他，現在的魔力已經快見底了，而他的手雖然一直搭在閻魔刀上，他的忠實夥伴卻完全沒有回應他的呼喊。

他的左手仍扣在刀上，冷著一張臉接近那正被另一個自己貫穿後穴的年長但丁，他們都在看著他，彷彿在玩弄著獵物的貓在等著獵物出招，本能在尖叫著眼前的人比他更強，即使是那個像個婊子一樣的趴在桌上任人操幹的但丁也是，但他仍不打算轉身逃跑，而是正面接受挑戰─他可沒打算輸給操弄幻想的惡魔。  
他穩著自己有些懺抖的手拉開拉鍊，但丁抬頭看著，露出了近乎放蕩的笑，張嘴將年輕人的老二含進嘴裡，而他身後的維吉爾早就放開了他的手，好讓他能撐著自己的身體，同時用手和嘴服侍Vergil的老二。

「......」Vergil深吸一口氣，壓抑著從陰莖上頭傳來的快感，但丁的嘴又濕又熱，一下子就熟練的含到底端，還沒勃起的陰莖讓他能輕易地做到這件事情，他下巴的胡渣子貼著他銀色的恥毛，刻意的去磨蹭跨部的皮膚，他停了大約三秒再緩緩的吐出，舌面在陰莖的底部滑動，然後隨著陰莖吐出的長度移到頂端挑逗鈴口，Vergil陪過兩三個魅魔玩過，都沒像眼前這個這樣的......精準。  
他完全知道Vergil的敏感點，甚至是他自己都還不知道的，他的手拉下他的褲子，把睪丸攢在手內把玩，他舔他的方式像他的老二是世界上最美味的食物，一邊吞著一邊發出滿意的呻吟，而他後頭那個還在插著但丁的維吉爾，則配合著他吞嚥的動作(或是但丁在配合維吉爾？)操他，左手掐著他的腰，右手則貼著他的後頸彷彿在鼓勵他吞得更深、更滿。

很快的Vergil硬了，他也沒打算在這邊展現自己的持久力，魅魔想要甚麼就給他，這個幻象太奇怪了，他必須快點脫離，他喘著氣，用空下的右手抓著但丁的頭髮讓他直接含到底，而但丁彷彿一點都不意外他會這麼做，他簡直像是為Vergil訂做的性愛娃娃一樣服從，用喉頭的肌肉吞嚥按摩著Vergil的龜頭，舌頭頂著繫帶滑動，讓快感堆疊的更多，而當Vergil射出來的時候他更是毫不猶豫地全都吞了下去，彷彿刻意表演給年輕人看似地發出吞嚥的聲音，接著吐出他的老二，展示只剩下些許殘液的舌頭。  
而他那得意的眼神也在維吉爾射精在他體內的時候而有些迷離，他夾緊了後穴讓他哥哥滿意，顧此失彼可不是在三人行中應該有的行為。

「.......婊子。」Vergil冷冷的汙辱眼前的東西，這種魅魔根本不配用他弟弟的臉。「夠了就滾，下賤的魅魔，不准再用我們兄弟的臉。」

 

「喔……你以為這樣就夠了嗎？哥哥。」那個明顯更加輕浮年長的但丁舔了舔唇，順著Vergil的誤會往下說，他抬起身來給了身後的維吉爾一個吻，後者眉頭皺了起來卻沒有拒絕，看著眼前這兩張面孔的親暱讓Vergil殺意陡昇，他推刀出鞘，近距離下揮出居和斬將眼前的兩人劈開—但這樣的情景並沒有出現，他們兩人輕巧的避過了Vergil的攻擊，只是但丁提著褲子，維吉爾則坦著老二，考慮到Vergil褲襠拉鍊也沒拉，這幕可算是有點逗趣了。

「Die！」Vergil往後退一步，收刀，再次出鞘，而那個與他面容相似的年長維吉爾輕蔑的看了他一眼，一腳將桌子踢翻遮蔽了Vergil的視線，這樣的阻礙當然無法阻擋閻魔刀的刀鋒，他毫不猶豫的照樣劈開桌子，而碎裂的木桌彼端沒有敵人。

「Jack pot！」那神似但丁又更加年長深沉的聲音從背後傳來，Vergil感覺到頭皮發麻，惡魔的本能在告訴他面對的是他不可能獲勝的強者，而在他做出下一個反應之前，一隻手掌已經壓住了他的後腦，碰一聲的將他壓到了地上，尖銳的痛楚隨之傳來，六隻藍色的幻影劍釘穿了Vergil的手，對方甚至奪走了閻魔刀，從後頭插入心臟與肺臟的間隙處把他釘在地上！

「愚蠢。」那是他的聲音，只是更加老成低沉。「你就沒用點腦子嗎？不覺得閻魔刀到現在都沒反應很奇怪？即使是過去的我也愚蠢到令人厭煩。」

 

Vergil咬著牙，不難判斷這個跟自己長得像的男人確實手下留情了，他沒有釘穿自己的心臟，反而刻意的避開，但足以暫時剝奪他的戰鬥力，但是……未來？這是真的嗎？不是魔界又一次的幻象？惡魔的陷阱？如果是真的話，未來的他跟但丁？

「……我倒是沒想到未來的我會去幹自己的弟弟，而且還是一隻豬弟弟！」Vergil深吸一口氣，壓抑著閻魔刀貫胸的疼痛怒吼。

 

「說我是豬的話全天下人類都會為自己的體脂肪崩潰的，維吉爾，你不是嫉妒我健美的身材啊。」但丁笑了笑看著被釘趴在地上，無法抬頭仍用銳利的眼神瞪著自己的兄長，遙遠的記憶從腦海的深處被翻了出來，那個他們還很年輕，彼此的外貌還相去不遠，僅能用髮型來辨識彼此的年代，那個彼此分道揚鑣的夜晚，他的兄長用刀徹底割裂了彼此的那天。  
「我告訴你一個秘密吧，Vergil，我還沒跟他說過呢，喔，就是現在坐在你脊椎上的那個，因為對現在的我們來說不怎麼重要了，不過當初啊，為了讓自己跟你看起來不要這麼像，我也是做了很多努力的，畢竟我不想每天砸爛鏡子啊。」

「……」維吉爾看著但丁，微微的皺起了眉，而在他開口說出任何話之前但丁就坐在被劈壞的桌子上，吻上兄長的唇，那個吻還帶著精液的味道。  
「那跟我有什麼關係。」而Vergil冷笑著，釘在他身上的幻影劍在幾個呼吸內就被他收歸己用，而這讓他肯定了他們所說的，這裡是未來的說法，但那又怎樣呢？  
他也知道那兩兄弟在自己頭上接吻，但那又怎樣呢？  
他不小心來到未來，那又怎樣呢？  
他終究有他的時代，他的魔界要去。  
他有他的地獄要走。  
即使他的弟弟為了不想看到自己而砸爛鏡子，吃胖自己，那也不是他能去處理的事情不是嗎？

「有。」而對於過去的自己冷酷的回答，維吉爾給予更加冷淡的回應。「你被我們兩個同時操一次就知道有什麼關係了，反正你總要面對的，先練習一次也好。」

說完，維吉爾拔去了閻魔刀，人也從Vergil身上站了起來，暴躁的青年立刻暴起，翻身一腳踢出，卻被對方擋下，維吉爾抓住年輕時的自己的腳往後拖行，於此同時換但丁一屁股坐到了他腰上，順便箝制住了他準備揮拳的雙手。  
「噓……別這麼緊張，你不是我們碰到的第一個穿越者，我們都有點習慣了，其實我們可以好好談談，你不用這麼激動嘛，老哥。」但丁對Vergil俏皮的眨了下眼，如此輕佻的態度又更讓他火大。  
這算什麼？過去母親救了他讓他留在人間，自己被扔到魔界抽筋剝皮的再造，他在人界逍遙過日子。而自己做了覺悟讓他留在人間，自己再次跳入魔界，本以為弟弟至少會思念自己，但但丁不只不想看到他的臉，連個性都更加輕挑隨便了，而未來的自己還縱容他？

「談什麼？談未來你們怎麼搞在一起的？可以啊，你說吧，以防我重蹈覆轍。」Vergil冷笑著，卻沒想到自己一腳踩到了真正的大地雷，眼前本來還輕佻戲謔的但丁瞬間爆發出熾烈威壓的魔氣，Vergil被他抓住的手腕發出骨頭裂開的聲音，年輕的半魔咬著牙忍受劇痛，緊接著而來的又是幻影劍，這次是紅色的，毫不客氣的釘住了他的雙腳和雙肩。Vergil全都咬牙忍了下來，惡狠狠的盯著但丁。

「看樣子年輕的你需要一點管教，你說是吧，維吉爾？」但丁笑著，笑得Vergil心理發寒，而未來的自己彷彿也不在意，甚至還接手了壓制他雙手的工作。  
「隨你便。」  
「你在說什麼鬼話⋯⋯唔」這讓Vergil驚怒交加，而他話還沒說完，但丁就扣著他下巴把老二塞入他的嘴裡 。

「別咬到我的老二了，不然我會卸掉你下巴。」維吉爾壓制著Vergil的手冷冷的說著，但丁的心情似乎因此而好了點，他們在過去的Vergil頭上接吻，但丁一邊掐著他的下巴把老二捅進他喉嚨裡。

 

Vergil瞪視著未來的自己，比起但丁給予他的侮辱，他更痛恨這個人，為什麼他可以這麼高高在上又同時如此低賤，為什麼他能擁有這麼強大的力量又耽溺於慾望和情愛，他的看著Vergil的眼神像看著垃圾，看著他不想要的東西，看著屈辱跟敗北。  
而更該死的是，沒錯，他就是屈辱跟敗北，輸給了雙胞胎弟弟，自願墮落回那個曾經把他從內到外徹底脫胎換骨的地方。  
而現在他被迫含著但丁的老二，推拒的舌頭只是讓年長的弟弟(邏輯混亂的語句)更加興奮，而他身上的魔力則因為接連戰敗與多次的穿刺傷而更加虛弱，白皙的臉上浮現如同乾涸沙土般的裂紋。

 

「蠢哥哥......」但丁皺著眉，抓著Vergil的頭髮使用他的嘴，年輕的哥哥不像現在的他一樣熟悉他的一切，青澀的反應讓他又氣又愛又心疼，他在Vergil射在他嘴裡的時候就知道這個哥哥大概是甚麼時間點的了，空蕩蕩的魔力，卻不肯放棄逞能，決絕的劃開他的手、離他而去的那一天，他不只一次的在惡夢中重現的日子，始終無法拋棄又不想面對的那隻手套。這個時間點的維吉爾出現再次喚醒但丁體內的毒蛇，他不願意去思考的可能性─維吉爾可能再次離開他。  
但丁粗暴著使用著Vergil乾裂的嘴唇，帶著連維吉爾的吻都無法安撫的扭曲憤怒，剛剛沒有發洩的陰莖很快的噴灑出濃稠的濁液，但丁壓著Vergil的頭插到深處逼他徹底吞嚥下去，維吉爾非但沒有要但丁謹慎對待過去的自己，反而作為幫兇扣住了年輕半魔的下巴，低聲地在他耳邊命令著。  
「全部吞下去。」

 

Vergil流著淚，非常不甘願的照著維吉爾的話把精液吞下去，但是但丁的老二太大，又插得太深，呼吸完全被卡住，但丁大概也看出來了，有些自責的退了出來，Vergil因此用力的嗆咳了起來，一部分的精液就這樣噴到但丁的腹肌上。  
維吉爾見狀，伸出手刮去了上頭沾染的精液含入口中，他雙眼望著眼前的弟弟，但丁的藍色的眼睛少見的泛著血絲，暴虐的氣息滿溢而出。  
他從未後悔過他所做的所有一切，不管是開啟魔界的門扉、離開但丁或是切開自己，但當那些過去的傷口對但丁造成的影響赤裸裸的在自己面前展示開來的時候，維吉爾還是不由得感到了一絲內疚(該死的，麻煩的人性)，也許......該給他一點補償才是。  
「不聽話是要被懲罰的。」維吉爾看著過去的自己，吊起了一邊的嘴角，就像在看著跟他完全無關的東西。

 

「咳.....」被如此對待的Vergil卻驚悚的發現自己剛剛才交代在但丁嘴裡的老二居然又硬了起來，他喘著器評估自己的狀況，雖然剛剛從但丁的精液裏頭補充了一些魔力，但他被釘穿的四肢仍在消耗這些得來不易的魔力，他知道自己完全無法反抗，他必須等、等著力量恢復，而如果這兩個下流的未來人打算要上他的話......也只能暫時的......服從了。只是，未來的自己說的懲罰是怎麼回事？雖然那是自己，但那眼神比但丁還要驚悚。

而但丁看著總算不再如同憤怒的小貓一樣亂來的Vergil以及意外溫順的兄長似乎有些開心，啊啊......他的哥哥總是懂他的不是嗎？他們總是明白對方的，明白對方的弱點與逆麟，明白對方的痛楚與傷口，他哥哥明白他總是隱而不顯的恐懼，他也明白他哥哥從未表現的愧疚。  
當然也明白彼此的身軀，即使是年輕的那個。  
「看樣子只有我是無法滿足他飢餓的小嘴的。」但丁將拇指湊上去揉捏著Vergil被他操腫的唇，後者眉頭皺了起來，眼角不悅的跳著，但仍沒有再說出任何不中聽的話，但丁將他的牙關撬開，拇指伸進去攪弄那柔軟的舌頭，Vergil壓抑著咬下去的慾望，任但丁在他的嘴裡肆虐，彷彿他正熱烈地舔著但丁的手指似的。「一起來吧，維吉爾。」傳奇惡魔獵人望著過去的兄長，對那個才剛剛拋棄了一個但丁的Vergil，展露出了笑容。

 

「這麼沒自信？」維吉爾揚了揚眉，手一揮將但丁的還釘在Vergil身上的幻影劍撤去，但丁也改成蹲姿，不再坐在Vergil身上，甚至連維吉爾都把壓制的手鬆開。  
「……」Vergil疑惑的坐起身，望著眼前帶著笑審視自己的但丁，不自覺的往後撐了一下，卻撞進了未來的自己懷裡。  
比現在的自己還要高的半魔伸手脫去Vergil的上衣，他們沉默著，彷彿在等Vergil再做些反抗好給他們更多「懲罰」的理由，而Vergil咬著牙，決定不讓他們如願。

「我有個疑惑。」但丁突然開口。「你對於每個打算上你的人都這麼順從嗎？」  
「什麼……！」才這麼一句話就讓Vergil暴怒起來，顯然他的決心在擁有同樣血緣的雙子面前一點都不管用，但不需要他回答，另一個人從背後將他的大衣拉下，在後方扣住他的雙手，一邊解開他那能襯托他完美雙臂的馬甲一邊回答。  
「大部分的人不會有機會以性的眼光看我。」他淡淡的說著，細長結實的手指一邊解開Vergil的扣子。「低級魔物們甚至沒有人類的審美，他們只想宰了我吃掉我，不過大概在我死了第五次之後，就只有我吃他們的份了。」  
維吉爾淡漠的聲音將過去魔界生活的淒慘樣貌從Vergil的腦海中激起，他甚至開始思考是第五次還是第六次，有一次太接近死亡但又沒死，該不該算進去？活生生被嚼食四肢和內臟的感覺可比現在的狀況糟糕太多。

「維吉爾……」但丁那危險的魔氣因為維吉爾的敘述而收斂了些，維吉爾將最下面的扣子也解開，拉開馬甲，將年輕的自己細瘦卻結實的身軀展示在弟弟的面前。

而更吸引他們兩人注意的，是此時還在維吉爾胸前的紅色鍊墜。

「對了，這時候你還帶著它......」但丁有些懷念似的說著，伸出手去碰觸那個項鍊，不意外地引起了對方的暴怒。

「別碰！」

「好吧，不碰。」但丁舉起雙手表示投降，但維吉爾卻沒有。

「確實也有想讓我當魔物苗床的傢伙，不過……幕圖斯比較希望我當他的戰鬥人偶，所以沒有如願。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊撫上了項鍊。「他一開始把這個搶走了，後來......我花了點時間讓他把這個還給我。」

Vergil訝異的回頭望著維吉爾，那不是他記憶中曾發生的事情，也就是說……  
「那就是你接下來會碰到的事情，沒有力量的結果。」維吉爾自嘲的彎了彎嘴角，讓Vergil的身軀徹底貼上他的，右手套弄著他開始軟下去的老二，左手則在乳尖搔癢似的打著圈。  
「所以別擔心。」維吉爾從後頭踢開年輕自己的雙腳，用膝蓋架開那雙比現在還多了點肉感的雙腿，將褲子半褪的下身徹底暴露出來。「這都是你的。」

 

「……」Vergil的腦袋因為未來的自己所透露出的訊息以及挑逗而混亂著，與此同時但丁欺了上來，雙唇溫柔的貼上他的，與剛剛惡意的用手指玩弄的感覺完全不同，他吸吮著自己的舌頭，一邊用舌尖掃過他的上顎，奇特的感覺讓Vergil為之輕顫，他自己還不知道那裡被舔過的感覺這麼好，他想要沉淪、想要回吻，但又拒絕讓自己淪陷，雖然沒有反抗，卻固執的瞪大雙眼不肯閉起來，用這樣無意義的舉動來證明自己沒有耽溺於溫情與肉慾。

「那時的我，要是早點抓住你就好了……」但丁貼著Vergil的唇呢喃著，不等對方吐出任何譏嘲就再次封住他的呼吸。  
維吉爾看著懷中接吻的兩人，在但丁的頭上落下一吻，手上捏著Vergil乳尖的動作有了超出必要的力道，引來Vergil一陣痙攣。

但丁抬起頭 ，對依舊用倔強的眼神望著自己的Vergil投以無奈的聳肩，往下咬住了維吉爾沒有照顧的另一邊乳頭。  
「……」Vergil仰起頭，雙腳繃的死緊，全心全意的抗拒他們所給予的所有快感，安穩、溫情、耽溺全都是致命的危機，他是靠著隨時警醒才能死不超過個位數的，顯然未來等待他的命運跟過去比起來也沒多好，他不能耽溺也不會耽溺，他只需要他們給予魔力，唾液、精液、血，怎樣都可以，就是不要溫情，也許他可以反抗，只要稍微反抗一下就好，他們會懲罰他，隨便他們愛怎樣都好，只要把他們的溫情收回去就可以了！

 

看著靠在自己肩膀上全身繃得死緊的年輕的自己，維吉爾大概有點猜到對方在想甚麼，畢竟那個時候的自己就是這樣，而確實也有只有這樣才能活下去，只是顯然在這麼安全，甚至是這個世界上最強大的自己(有意見的話大可自己來挑戰看看)身邊仍然無法放鬆，他就覺得有些不耐煩了。  
嗯，有些。自己真的改變了，竟然可以稍微忍耐這個年輕、愚蠢又軟弱的自己，但是也是只是有一點，想著有點無關痛癢的事，既然他想要忍耐跟拒絕溫情，那就給他更多好了，多到他無法抗拒，徹底沉溺.......  
接下來的二十年，他可完全不會有這種好日子了。  
維吉爾決定將他的衣服徹底脫下，給予他雙手自由，而但丁則一邊褪下了他的褲子，讓年輕的半魔徹底赤裸、暴露著。

 

但丁的舌頭在Vergil的腹部打著圈，他不得不承認他對肚臍這個位置有點必要以上的迷戀，特別是不管是18歲的還是現在的老哥都有著漂亮的腹肌，不像他的已經團結成一塊了。  
但也正因如此Vergil全身肌肉的緊繃都清清楚楚的展現在眼前，這麼說來這時候的Vergil後面應該還是處男呢。  
他抬頭看了一下緊繃著臉看著旁邊，雖然雙手已經獲得自由，但仍握著拳、咬著牙，擺出不合作也不反抗態勢的年輕半魔，以及有一下沒一下的擼動過去的自己陰莖的維吉爾，兩人交換了一下眼神，但丁便把Vergil的雙腿抬起來扛在肩膀上，讓他整個下半身浮在半空中。

「做什......！」突如其來的失重讓Vergil嚇了一跳，但接著但丁做的事情更讓他震驚，他居然用舌頭舔他的後穴.......！雖然Vergil因為長期不食用人類食物的關係，早就沒有真正意義上的排泄，但他也清楚那可不是該隨便去舔的地方，他寧可但丁直接插進來！  
「別舔......！要幹就直接幹！別弄那些多餘的事情！」Vergil掙扎著，但雙腿被但丁牢牢的箝制住無法掙脫，才想抬起雙手，就被維吉爾給抓住了雙臂。

「我以為你打算裝死到底。」未來的自己帶著輕蔑與諷刺的聲音闖進自己的耳朵，隨之而來的還有濕潤的舌頭舔過他的耳廓，Vergil咬著唇，在拿不定到底要不要繼續掙扎的一念之間，但丁的舌頭跟手指就一起侵入了他，但丁捧著Vergil的臀部，用雙手拇指撐開那個小穴，濕熱的舌頭將唾液推出，細膩的潤滑、開拓那個過於緊窄的地方，舌尖作為前鋒，舌面則無微不至的將隙縫舔開，從沒被這樣對待過的Vergil完全無法處理這種墮落的快感，他時不時的掙扎反而像是求取更深的刺激似的扭著臀部，而維吉爾舔著他耳朵的聲音更像是直接把快感送進他腦袋似的讓他身體發軟。

 

Vergil缺乏力量的掙扎及比現在的維吉爾還要矮小的身軀讓但丁有些玩心大起，他索性倒著抱起青年的腰，跪著直起上身，Vergil變成整個人倒掛在他身上，頭頂離地面大概有10公分左右的晃著，胸前的鍊墜也垂到自己鼻樑前方，被但丁舔到腦袋渾沌的他還搞不清楚發生了甚麼事情，維吉爾就將他的陰莖湊到了他因訝異而微張的雙唇前。  
「吸。」他簡單的命令著，然後不由分說的塞進他嘴裡，於此同時，他也將Vergil被冷落的陰莖含入口中。  
「唔......」被以這種奇特的方式同時刺激後穴和陰莖的 Vergil腦袋發暈，他有些緊張的抓著維吉爾的腰支撐自己，任維吉爾在他的口中抽插著，但維吉爾卻沒這麼粗糙的對待他，他徹底的、仔細地舔過他老二的每一個隙縫，用嘴唇和舌頭服侍敏感的頭部，而彷彿在比賽似的，但丁的舌頭不斷地深入到內部，徹底地打開他的身體。

頭部充血的暈眩感以及前後夾擊的快感讓Vergil想要射精，卻不知為何射不出來，他分不清楚暈眩是來自於維吉爾的老二塞的他無法呼吸還是因為倒立的關係，他只知道當維吉爾把精液射出來的時候，他沒有命令就徹底地把它全都吞了下來，因為那裏頭滿溢著他無法拒絕的魔力，他甚至有些不受控制的、意猶未盡地舔著那似乎比他的大上一些的老二，舌尖追逐著那頂端的殘液。

 

維吉爾拍了拍但丁的肩膀，他即隨會意將Vergil放躺下來，而青年因倒立而充血的臉龐泛起薄薄的血色，連著幫但丁和維吉爾口交的嘴更是艷麗的紅著，他喘著氣，右手還抓著維吉爾的背心，那種堅硬的抗拒已經淡了不少。  
見過去的自己有些進步，維吉爾輕撫著對方垂落的頭髮說道：「幹的好。」然後低下頭給予青年一個深吻。  
而渴求力量的Vergil也忘了反抗，他主動張嘴接納對方，還纏繞在嘴裡的精液在兩人的口中隨著唇舌的交纏傳遞，當維吉爾稍微離去時，Vergil甚至伸手抱住了他的頸子，不住的吞嚥他的津液及舌頭，而慾望也隨著補充的魔力在疊加，挺立的粉色陰莖無益的戳刺著空氣。

眼前兩個哥哥上演的香豔場景讓但丁的老二都硬到快痛了，他抓過那雙長腿將之敞開，那剛剛被他舔開的洞濕漉漉的召喚著他，但丁毫不猶豫的操了進去。

 

毫無準備之下，前所未有的刺激直衝腦門，雖然有足夠的潤滑，但被巨大的陰莖劈開的疼痛仍令Vergil哀鳴出聲，雙手揪緊維吉爾。  
但丁為了年輕兄長的緊緻感到滿意，抓著Vergil的腿讓他環著自己的腰，不客氣的抽插起來。  
驚人的飽脹感折騰著Vergil的五臟六腑，但更可怕的是半魔的身體很快的就習慣了與自己系出同源的肉體，在熟悉這個身體敏感點的但丁身下潰不成軍，但丁每一下抽插都精準的輾過他的前列腺，陌生的快感讓青年不禁蜷起腳趾，雙腿夾緊了但丁的腰。

意識的深處仍在提醒他不能墮落與快感，他身為斯巴達家長子的驕傲，但未來明顯更有力量卻完全不糾結於此的維吉爾，則用溫柔與肉慾的吻吞食他的堅持，把他往慾望的深淵拖行。

而吊住他最後理智的不是別的，是他那明明就已經累積到頂點卻無法發洩的陰莖，他鬆開了一隻抓著維吉爾的手撫慰自己脹痛的陰莖，但卻怎樣都射不出來，他甚至夾緊了但丁在他後穴肆虐的老二，卻只感到更多直衝腦門的瘋狂快感。

 

Vergil在滅頂的快感和無法發洩的痛苦中掙扎，終於發出了痛苦的嗚咽，維吉爾也中斷了親吻，將過去的自己完全交給但丁，悠哉的走到流理台邊沖了一杯熱紅茶。  
而完全佔據了青年細瘦結實身軀的但丁抓著了Vergil徒然的撫慰自己卻甚麼都打不出來的手讓他環著自己的肩膀。  
「抓好喔，哥哥。」刻意用著輕快的語調喊著年輕的Vergil，在對方反應過來之前將他抬了起來。  
「嗚......」這個姿勢讓但丁巨大的陰莖徹底的插入了他的身體，Vergil不得不整個人掛在但丁身上，發出短促的呻吟和吐息，而但丁因為Vergil如此徹底的緊貼和依賴而有點得意地親吻了下年輕哥哥的臉頰，就這麼抱著Vergil移動到客廳去。

 

但丁刻意緩慢的移動著，每一步都隨著一個顛簸抽插著Vergil因為無法釋放的快感而更加敏感的身軀，他的喘息急促到彷彿隨時都要窒息，而近距離貼著但丁頸子嗅聞到的雄性體味對平息慾望毫無幫助，他仍不願意認輸求饒，不想輸給慾望、不想墮落，而但丁要不是對此毫無感覺就是毫不在乎。  
他將Vergil放到了沙發上躺著，將還沒釋放的老二從青年的身體裡抽了出來，年輕的半魔不明究裡地望著他，灰藍色的眸子罩著慾望與水氣，但眼淚依舊沒有掉下來。  
這時維吉爾也從廚房走了出來，手上拿著茶壺跟茶杯，啜了一口紅茶之後低下身，以口渡給Vergil。  
紅茶的清香在口中擴散開了，Vergil這才想起來自己從上了塔之後就沒有喝過一滴水(包含血)，當然他剛吞了兩次精液，但那可.....不算美味。

維吉爾打算餵第二口的時候卻被但丁中途攔截，他扣住兄長的頭掠奪他嘴裡的茶湯，但兩人唇舌分開之後即隨皺著眉頭吐舌：  
「好苦。」  
「沒要給你喝。」維吉爾不清不重的翻了個白眼，這次直接倒了一杯給Vergil，年輕的半魔完全被這兩人搞混了，他一邊啜著溫熱的紅茶一邊疑惑的看著未來的自己。  
「關於你的問題，為什麼我們會搞在一起，其實你自己也很清楚。」維吉爾開口，回答的卻是剛剛對話中某個沒有解答的問題，他將茶壺放到茶几上，隨意的脫下身上的馬甲，而剛剛還插著他的但丁立刻愉快的貼上了維吉爾的背，給了他一個深吻。  
那是炫耀──

但丁坐到了另外一張兩人座沙發上，維吉爾則彷彿在表演給Vergil看似的，面無表情的將褲子和靴子慢慢的褪下，接著跪坐到但丁的身上與他面對面，緩緩地沉下身，將剛剛還在Vergil身體裡搗弄的陰莖納入體內。

「你……」Vergil震驚的望著維吉爾主動被插入的動作，本來他以為但丁才是作為被未來的自己插入的、服從的那一方，這又是怎麼一回事？  
囿於征服與被征服的概念的Vergil無法理解眼前的景象，正如維吉爾所說，他並非沒有過……將他的弟弟壓在地上，侵略他、征服他的想法，但……眼前的景象不管從哪個層面都超出了他的想像。  
這遠不是征服與服從能解釋的關係，也不是單純的肉慾能說明的關係。

但丁望著主動的兄長，著迷的看著這個過了二十年才重新回到他身邊的血親、他的摯愛，伸出右手輕撫著他的臉與頸側，他親愛的哥哥在過去的他面前展現了更多的柔軟與甜美，彷彿在引導著Vergil的意志，但丁不太明白哥哥葫蘆裏賣什麼藥，但他很樂意配合。  
「哥哥，要不要讓年輕的你感受一下你的power呢？」但丁輕啄著兄長的唇，手沿著彼此交合的地方往上撫摸，在他那能釋放出漂亮尾巴的脊椎上逡巡著。

「嗯......我們時間很多......慢慢、來......」維吉爾撐起膝蓋在但丁的老二上操著自己，藍色的鱗片沿著脊椎浮現、伸長，那讓但丁迷戀又欣羨的藍色龍尾在空中甩了兩下，接著繞上了但丁的頸子。

 

年長的半魔那纖細有力的腰有規律的挺動著，對但丁的長度無比熟悉的他完全清楚要怎樣才能讓後面那個年輕人看的清楚，又不會讓那根巨物滑出他的菊穴，而那不時甩動又纏上但丁的尾巴所昭示出來的依戀與親暱更是昭然若揭。  
Vergil口乾舌燥的灌下第二杯紅茶，眼睛卻無法移開那兩人交合的地方，剛剛還填滿他的陰莖這時插在另一個自己的穴裡，他不得不聯想起剛剛自己是不是也這樣吞吃著這根火燙的肉柱，整個括約肌徹底的包覆著那個要命的粗長，任那根東西把自己的體內撐開、把每一條皺褶都磨平.......  
Vergil併起雙腿，壓抑著自己想去擼動那根本消不下去的慾望的衝動，啞著嗓子開口：  
「你究竟想要怎樣？」

 

「我以為你會更聰明一點……」維吉爾挺著腰，讓弟弟的肉柱填滿他，雙手掛在但丁的肩膀上，任弟弟在他的脖子烙下吻痕。「不，你明明已經知道了，不是嗎？ 」  
而但丁一邊享受著哥哥的服務一邊用手指劃過那閃著美麗光芒的尾巴，接著抓著輕微顫抖著的尾端。  
「嘿，維吉爾，我們不能這樣冷落客人吧？」  
「那就看客人想怎麼做了。」維吉爾回過頭望向過去的自己，那個年輕、倔犟、把手段和目的弄反的自己，那是自己的軌跡，也是自己曾經想要拋棄的，那個輸給但丁的過往，他厭惡那個自己，卻又無法否定他的存在，因為……正因為有那樣的過去，才會有現在。

既然接下來的他要面臨長達二十年的絕望，那自己唯一能做的，就是把這一點點渺茫的希望種植到他的意識中。  
就如同自己在毫無希望的反覆洗腦中，卻始終執著於那母親給他們的項鍊一樣。

 

Vergil握著杯子的手顫抖著，溫暖的紅茶帶來的安慰毫無用處，他夾緊雙腿卻只是徒然的讓硬的發紅又無法射精的慾望疼痛，而剛剛被但丁抽插過的後穴訪湖呼應這慾望似的麻癢。  
維吉爾沉重綿長的呼吸和細小的呻吟以及但丁一字又一句的愛語呢喃與他們之間淫亂的交合都在折磨他。  
這就是未來，他們終究還是走到了一起，就像他們出生一樣的在一起，不管他如何爭強奪勝，不管他如何刻意推開自己的弟弟，他們終究會走到一起。

安逸、耽溺、甜美的毒藥，足以麻痺人大腦的愛意，Vergil放下杯子摀住耳朵試圖阻擋聲音，閉上眼睛假裝沒有看見，但已經烙印在他腦海的景象無法刪除，越是無視越是讓他無從發洩的慾望疼痛起來。  
「我愛你，哥哥。」終於那句話還是鑽過指縫敲擊著年輕半魔人敏銳的聽力，那個在他記憶中才剛被他拋下，被他推開的弟弟絕望的伸出手想抓住他的眼神還清晰可辨。  
而他仍然愛著自己。  
到底要多空白、多無趣、多沒有人能夠寄託感情的人生才會如此專一，如此執著？

Vergil終於放下手，睜開眼睛，年長的自己挺動的速度也越來越快、越來越猛，那是貪求快樂的姿勢，那是汲取慾望的神態，那條現在的他沒有的尾巴尖端含在但丁的口中，他們兩人似乎已經完全無視了Vergil，只顧著將快感給予對方。  
他走到兩人身邊，憤怒的揮出了拳頭，擋住他的是但丁的左手，因為慾望無處發洩而赤紅的眼睛終於落下了淚水。  
「你們到底想對我怎樣都無所謂了，隨便你們。」

「喔……哥哥，我只是希望你暫時放下你那要命的高傲而已……」但丁抓著Vergil的拳頭將他扯下來，而維吉爾的尾巴接住了他，繞著他的腰將他撐住，抬頭吻著過去的自己，一邊使用著但丁的老二，但丁觀賞著眼前兩個哥哥接吻的美景，抓著維吉爾的腰向上頂弄，Vergil伸出手，有些笨拙的擼動維吉爾挺立著流淌前液的老二。  
沒多久但丁猛烈的射在維吉爾體內，而維吉爾的精液也噴灑在三人的身體上。  
「……我也想射……」Vergil顫抖著說出破碎的語句，維吉爾輕輕咬了下他的嘴唇低語。  
「還不是時候。」他起身，把過去的自己丟到但丁懷裡，抬起下巴做了無聲的命令。但丁則對著懷中年輕的哥哥一笑，將他打橫抱起。  
「我們可以到更舒服的地方去商量這事情。」

這是讓人羞恥的，被保護的姿勢，Vergil意識到他現在的模樣，像個公主，被保護的對象，赤裸的，被他的弟弟抱在懷中。(雖然年紀都不知的大多少了)  
恍惚中，Vergil靠著但丁的胸膛，那澎湃的，有力的血流及心臟，讓他眼睛發酸。

接著他們回到了Vergil一開始看到的那個房間，將年輕的半魔放在床上，Vergil蒼白的身軀只有陰莖因為長時間的勃起而脹紅著，維吉爾先趴了上去，一邊給予親吻一邊進入了他。

維吉爾大概比年輕的自己高了快十公分，但體型卻沒有寬太多，正因如此顯得青年期的他較為圓潤，但也只是反應在大腿和臀部這些比較有肉的地方而已。  
維吉爾一邊拉開年輕自己的雙腿一邊這麼想著，他無從判斷現在與過去的自己哪個更為緊緻，但可以肯定的是過去的自己比但丁更緊，即使剛剛已經被但丁操過一輪，裡頭仍是又緊又窄。  
當維吉爾插進去的時候Vergil繃著腳趾仰起了頭，維吉爾精準的頂上那個最能讓自己瘋狂的位置，被維吉爾封住的嘴唇透出陣陣的嗚咽。  
他抱緊了未來的自己想要紓解那滅頂的快感，但在維吉爾的攻勢下全是徒勞，跟但丁不同，維吉爾的抽插帶著無情的效率，又快又精準，他抓過枕頭墊在Vergil的腰下，由上而下的狠狠操他，一下一下的撞擊讓他的臀部通紅。

但丁在後頭看著眼前的景象，維吉爾已經收起了尾巴，而他那剛剛才吃下但丁老二的穴此時正流著剛剛他射進去的東西，隨著維吉爾激烈的動作往下流淌，在他們交合的地方打成出一小片白沫。

但丁在一旁看著兩個兄長肢體交纏的景色，那個曾經棄他而去的高傲青年此刻在維吉爾的操弄下潰不成軍，不知被維吉爾用了什麼手段限制射精的他因為一次又一次的乾高潮翻著白眼，方才還拼命壓抑著呻吟的他此時不知節制的叫喊著，但丁坐在床的另一端打著手槍，而當他把硬起來的老二遞到兄長眼前時，維吉爾則只是用雙唇簡單的濡濕了頂端，便用眼神示意他躺一邊去。

當但丁躺好之後，維吉爾離開了被數次乾高潮折磨的Vergil，臉上滿佈著淚水及汗水的他無助又疑惑的望著未來的自己，維吉爾輕輕的撫摸了Vergil散亂的頭髮—這模樣讓他看起來就像年輕的但丁。  
「去但丁那裡，想要就自己去拿。」

 

Vergil看著但丁一派的閒適又隨意的樣子，被慾望蒸騰的腦袋只想著要找地方插入，想要射精，好想要……但丁。  
「我想要……操你。」Vergil暈乎乎的說著，被操的發軟的四肢緩慢的向但丁的方向爬行。  
看著年輕的兄長，但丁用著曾經被拒絕的左手抓住了他，將他拉進自己。  
「過來吧。」  
這次我好好抓住你了。  
Vergil吻上但丁的唇，脹痛的老二擠進未來的自己才操過的地方，那裡又熱又濕又軟，像天堂也像地獄，他依舊射不出來，腦袋裡頭有東西「卡」在那裡，但是他想要，想要但丁，想要眼前這個男人，想要實踐他看著18歲的弟弟時心裡冒出來的骯髒思想，他想操他的弟弟，從那個在解除封印的途中碰面的時刻開始。

他終於進去了他弟弟的身體，但這與他所預想的不同，他想要掠奪，但是他根本不需要這麼做，但丁直接給予，這個比他年長、寬厚(是的，就是在說體型)的男人大方的接納了他，任他像個小處男似的橫衝直撞，像孩子似的索要，他毫無技巧的咬噬但丁的乳首，將滲出的鮮血權充乳汁，但丁懷抱著他，像是安慰一個迷路的孩子，一個迷路了很久很久，回不了家的孩子。

「別……」Vergil搖著頭拒絕著，卻又說不出完整的話語，但丁卻彷彿懂他的意思，咬破了舌頭給予他鮮血淋漓的吻。  
「沒關係，當作夢吧，回去你就忘了，你的驕傲不會受到傷害。」但丁笑著，舔去年輕兄長的眼淚。

 

但丁的溫柔更讓Vergil痛苦，他不需要這種東西，他不需要！他需要的是力量，比甚麼都強大的力量，因為沒有力量就不能保護任何人！沒有力量就只能看著重要的人死去！他不需要這種腐蝕人的溫情.......  
Vergil咬著牙拒絕但丁的吻，卻反過來啃咬他的頸子，這才是他該做的，去掠奪、去爭取、去變強，他想要的是這樣的才對，為了更多的力量，更多的力量！  
魔力隨著但丁脖子溢出的鮮血竄入Vergil的口中，那不成聲的嗚咽也在但丁的耳邊迴盪，他看著自己的兄長一臉厭惡的望著過去的自己，無奈的勾起了嘴角。  
總是對自己這麼嚴苛啊......這個人......  
對軟弱的自己感到厭煩的維吉爾伸手扯住了Vergil的銀髮，連帶撕下但丁頸子一整塊肉，血液噴湧而出，紅著眼的半魔人飢渴地想要舔食更多，維吉爾卻緊抓著他，再次插入了他的後穴。

Vergil發出了野獸般的吼聲，對血液和力量、慾望的饑渴讓魔性終於淹沒了他的理智，卻沒有足夠的力量魔人化，他只能抓著但丁的臂膀啜飲著鮮血，在維吉爾的控制下操著但丁，他被徹底地控制著，他的慾望、力量、身體的自由、感情，全都被徹底的控制，他在怒吼，但更也許像是哀哭；他在掠奪，但卻像是被給予。而當這一切都太過頭、太滿溢的時候，他的腦袋有個開關隨著維吉爾的聲音被解開。  
「你可以射了。」  
接著Vergil迎來了他緊緊18歲的人生裡頭最猛烈的高潮，而他不知道的是，這也是他爾後20年都無法擁有的東西。  
接著他昏了過去。

 

發現過去的自己暈倒的維吉爾默默地起身到浴室去，但丁則確認了下暈在自己身上的青年應該沒甚麼問題之後讓他躺在床上，同時維吉爾扔了條濕毛巾給他。  
但丁苦笑了下，認命地幫過去的維吉爾擦拭身體，畢竟他被弄得亂七八糟的，眼淚汗水血液精液甚麼都有，大概就差沒有失禁了，倒不是說他有在期待啦。  
簡單擦拭之後整條毛巾已經變成紅的了，果然最後還是搞得鮮血淋漓了，但丁無奈地把毛巾拿去洗，而自家老哥則直接泡進了浴缸裡的冷水搓洗著。  
但丁蹲下身親吻他的兄長，唇舌交纏的水聲與浴缸裡頭水流的聲音混雜在一起，良久，但丁才抬起頭，有些無奈地說著：  
「就算他回去就會忘了這一切，也不需要這樣惡質吧？」

 

「只是單純防止他把已經很稀薄的魔力再透過精液洩出罷了，高潮控制只是副加效果。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，但丁則坐在浴缸邊有一搭沒一搭的捏著維吉爾的頸子。

「你……他臉上的裂紋是因為……」  
「魔力衰竭，無法維持人類的形態，那時我已經好幾年沒吃過人類的食物，幾乎完全是魔力的構成物了，所以會有這種症狀。」維吉爾頓了頓，露出有點惡意的微笑。「別擔心，構成你的是披薩和聖代，就算魔力枯竭你也會像人類一樣留下蛋白質和脂肪讓人憑弔。」

「令人欣慰。」但丁笑了笑，跨進浴缸裡趴在維吉爾身上。「我從沒問過你，為什麼……那時候你要一個人走？」但丁一邊問著一邊用雙唇貼上維吉爾的頸子，靠近心臟的動脈鼓動著傳遞脈搏，那是維吉爾活生生的在他身邊的鐵證。

 

「我......」維吉爾將但丁拉到自己身上，後者飽滿的臀部磨蹭著兄長頹軟下去的分身，一邊舔吻著年長者的頸子，手指弄亂他一絲不苟的頭髮。「我必須去收拾我做出來的事情，你知道的，再次把鐵門寧格爾封印起來。」  
「你可以讓我一起走。」但丁說著，捧著兄長的臉，細密的親吻著他的唇。「你不需要推開我。」  
「......但我希望你能做個人類，像媽媽一樣。」維吉爾伸出手輕撫著弟弟的臉，手指在對方那有著魚尾紋的眼睛旁摩擦著。「你有沒有發現，你的眼睛，有一點綠，跟媽媽一樣，但我沒有。」

「別告訴我因為你沒有綠眼睛所以不想當個人類。」但丁揚起眉，卻不合時宜的想到，V他有一雙墨綠的漂亮眼睛，跟媽媽一樣。  
「不，只是一定有人要去解決，也一定有人要留下，既然如此，那就我去，雖然我最終還是失敗了。」維吉爾苦笑著咀嚼那個單字，但丁則用親吻將更多的自嘲以吻封箴。  
「好了，別說了，這不是你的錯。」但丁說著，扶起維吉爾半硬的陰莖塞進自己體內，他們不習慣這樣掏心掏肺的交談，說的人也是，聽的人也一樣，但已經開了頭的維吉爾似乎決定要一次說完。  
「這當然是我的錯，我留了一堆爛攤子給你，當時我甚至有點希望你會跳下來陪我。」維吉爾輕笑著，扣著但丁的腰緩緩地晃動著，浴缸冰涼的水似乎也被兩個人的體溫給溫熱，不在如原本那樣的寒冷。

「我很抱歉就這麼放棄了。」但丁望著兄長的眼睛，雙手抓住了維吉爾的手，與他十指交纏。「但現在我抓住你了。」  
「是的，你抓住我了。」

他們並沒有在冰冷的洗澡水裡待太久，畢竟考慮到外頭還有一個隨時可能醒的，補充了魔力的暴躁半魔，還是別讓他一個人落單比較好。  
出了浴室之後那個過去的維吉爾依就跟原來的姿勢一樣動也不動的躺著，完全沒有翻身。  
「你知道嗎維吉爾，我一直覺得你這種完全不會動的睡覺方法挺噁心的。」結束了溫馨對談，但丁又滿嘴跑起火車來，不過維吉爾似乎不以為意。  
「在魔界這樣睡比較安全，多餘的動靜會引來注意。」維吉爾一邊說著一邊查探著自己的魔力狀況，大概是三分滿，還需要一點時間來恢復，但比起當初他落下到魔界時的狀況可以說是好得太多了。  
「嘿，維吉爾，你覺得他會跟之前的我一樣莫名其妙地回去嗎？還是我們得送他回去？」

「你忘了嗎？現在有兩把閻魔刀，因此次元斬的能力完全無法使用，我們只能等“時間”把他抓回去。」  
「哇喔。」但丁發出了不知道是感歎還是讚嘆的聲音。「這可真是夠了。」  
「......」維吉爾低下頭親吻了下頭髮散落在額前的Vergil，有些懷念的說道。「看著他，我有點想念以前的你了。

「不行喔，維吉爾，你是我的，誰都不准搶，即使是年輕的我也一樣。」但丁抓著維吉爾的頭，印上充滿獨佔慾的吻。

END

但丁超缺哥，但丁每代都有，哥哥供不應求

覺得這次熟婦跟暴嬌沒有掌握的很好…(扼腕)

對了關於眼睛的部份，我是看了推特有個太太貼了眼睛放大的比較圖才發現的，哥哥的眼睛顏色特別淺

但丁跟尼祿的顏色有雜一點綠色，哥哥是近乎透明的灰藍


End file.
